Given Away
by OcherMe
Summary: --One-Shot-- Marriage is a sanction, a promise of love and devotion for eternity. Edward and Bella love eachother, more passionatly than anything else in this world. And this is their wedding.


**Aloha! Sorry it's been so long! I really haven't ment to take this long in posting but I do have several reasons for it (though whether they are legitimate or not you can decide...). 1- I have been exremely busy with school and swimming (finals nearly killed me), 2- I have been having serious trouble finishing anything I've started writing. I've begun the first chapter of many different stories but I have been unable to even get past the first chapter! And all the one-shots I've started have gone unfinished as well. Hmph. Maybe I'll list what I've started at the end you can vote on which you would like me to write.**

**Ok, this is just a little one-shot I wrote today (and actually finished!) It's basically Edward and Bella's wedding as I imagine it, from Bella's point of view. It's not that great and I didn't spend too much time agonizing over it, making sure every word was perfect, but I hope you'll enjoy in anyways:) Love it or hate it, let me know! I love to get feedback from you guys. It's really the only way I have to improve my writing.**

**Well, enough said. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Flowers dripped from my hair, pale purple among the dark ringlets Alice had patiently and painstakingly curled. Rosalie had done my makeup; a slight rosiness added to my cheeks, red lipstick and sparkling purple eye shadow that matched the flowers in my hair painted a face I was having trouble recognizing. As hard as it was to believe, I knew the mirror wasn't lying. Staring at my reflection, I had never felt as beautiful as I did today.

A strapless white dress draped my frame, giving me curves I never knew I had. An intricate pattern of tiny flowers was embroidered into the bodice of my dress, and a small pale pink sash accentuated my waist. The rest of the fabric flowed to the floor, rippling like the sea with my every movement.

This was my wedding dress.

Today I was getting married.

The door creaked as it opened and I watched in the mirror as my mother entered the room. A wide smile adorned my face as I turned to great her she took one look at me before stopping, her mouth hanging slightly open and tears welling in her eyes.

"Isabella," she whispered, using my full name for the first time in years. "You look…" the words trailed on her tongue.

"I brought you something," she said after a moment. Extracting a thin, rectangular box from her purse, she continued across the room before handing it to me. With shaking hands I snapped it open; inside was nestled a tiny silver chain, adorned with a single diamond.

"It's not much, but I wore it when I married your father and now I figure it's your turn to have it." Renee's eyes were searching mine to see if I liked it.

"Mom, I love it," I exclaimed, trying hard to keep my voice steady. "It's beautiful, thank you."

I wrapped my arms around my mother and her arms followed, her hands tightly clutching my back, as if afraid to let me go. When we did release her face was wet with tears. Her hands were as shaky as mine as she lifted the necklace from its box and laid it around my neck. The cool touch of the metal reminded me of Edward's fingers tracing across my skin.

"Oh mom," the words sounded thick with emotion. Renee laid a finger on my lips to silence me.

"I love you Bella. I know I might not have agreed with your decision, but I can see now in your eyes that this is what you want. I just want you to be happy, and I know Edward will make you exactly that." I swallowed my tears before I could speak.

"I love you too mom," I said, wrapping my arms around my mother once more. I didn't realize anyone had entered the room until Alice gently cleared her throat, breaking Renee and I apart. I turned to her, she looked stunning in the violet bridesmaid dress she and Rosalie had taken such delight in selecting.

"It's time Bella," she said more seriously than I had ever heard her speak, though her wide smile betrayed her voice. "You don't want to be late." I took a deep breath, trying to calm my racing heart. Not trusting my voice to speak, I nodded and followed Alice out the door, Renee close behind me, a comforting hand laid gently on my back.

Out front Rosalie was waiting for us in the front seat of her shiny red BMW, which was to be the bridal transportation vehicle. The sky was cloudy, the sun covered, though it was still quite warm. The green trees rustled in the slight breeze and birds were singing in the distance. It was perfect outside, just as Alice had predicted. This was good, considering we had decided upon an outdoor wedding, a risky gamble in Washington. Never bet against Alice.

It hadn't taken much debate to decide on having the wedding in the Cullen's backyard. Neither of us had wanted anything too fancy and the backyard of the white house was actually quite beautiful. The setup was quite simple really, we had invited few guests. Truthfully, we only had need of one row of chairs; the aisle was paved with white petals, leading to a flowered canopy where Edward would be waiting for me.

The thought made my stomach tie itself in knots.

Rosalie pulled into the driveway of the familiar house. I don't think I'd ever felt as nervous in my life as I did walking around to the backyard. Renee stopped me before I was made visible to my soon-to-be husband, reminding me in a gentle whisper that Alice and Rosalie had to take their places as bridesmaids.

Before leaving us Alice grabbed me in a tight hug. "Don't worry. Everything will go perfectly, trust me," she reassured, winking at me before stepping back and Rosalie knelt down to wrap her arms around me, much to my surprise.

"Thank you for making my brother happy," she whispered in my ear before releasing me. I smiled up at her, my heart warming at her unusual act of kindness. "You'll be needing this," she added, handing me a bouquet of red and white roses.

"Thanks," I replied, my voice coming out in an odd crackle. I desperately hoped it wouldn't do that during the wedding. Rosalie nodded in response and they both left, moving as graceful as the wind.

It felt like ages that we waited, though in reality I knew it was only a few minutes, before Renee finally lead me from behind the corner of the house. I kept my eyes on the ground, unsure if I would be able to keep walking if I were to glance at my fiancée.

Renee's guiding hand began to slow and I was forced to raise my head as I realized she was handing me off to Charlie, my father. His eyes were wide with surprise and love as he offered his arm for me to grasp. I was truthfully quite grateful for someone to hold onto, my legs were shaking so much I wasn't sure if I would be able to make it down the aisle on my own.

"You look beautiful," Charlie whispered as he began to steer me down the pathway of petals. I glanced out at the guests as he led me, still unable to look up at the man I was about to wed. Angela was here with Ben, her hand clutched his tightly and she smiled at me timidly as I walked by. Phil had come, he looked strangely proud as he watched me, and I realized for the first time that he had no children of his own that he would get to walk to their betrothed.

I couldn't help but to smile widely as I saw Jacob sitting next to his father, Billy Black. He looked somewhat awkward and out of place, most likely since he was at the home of his mortal enemies, but I was happy that they had come. I had sent them an invitation, not really expecting to see them, though Jacob had no idea how much it meant for me to have him here. I lifted a hand from my bouquet to offer him a slight wave, which he returned, smiling at me like everyone else, though his smile had a hint of sadness to it.

Soon we had no one else to pass and Charlie came to a halt. I glanced to one side at Rosalie, Alice, and Esme, and then to the other side at Emmett and Jasper as they stood in the traditional positions for bridesmaids and best men. They all looked surreally beautiful, like angels fallen to earth for this one occasion.

"Go on Bella," Charlie whispered in my ear, a gentle pressure on my back reminding me I should still be walking. I took the needed steps forward, until my eyes alighted upon Edward's polished black shoes. My gaze followed the shoes upward to his perfectly pressed pants, his charcoal black tuxedo, lingering an extra moment on his smooth throat before finally alighting on his face.

Immediately the breath was stolen from my lungs. His godlike visage had never looked more beautiful or perfect than today. Copper hair fell in smooth strands over his forehead, his ocher eyes shining brilliantly into mine, flawless lips turned up into my favorite crooked smile. My heart warmed with so much love and affection I thought I would burst. Actually my vision was starting to get a little blurry, my head beginning to ache.

"Breathe Bella," Edward's smooth voice whispered for only me to hear and I obeyed, my vision immediately clearing; I felt a blush creeping into my cheeks.

Carlisle's voice rang through the yard, beginning the ceremony. We had chosen him to marry us, for it seemed to most logical choice and he was certified to perform a marriage, which hadn't surprised me too much, for there seemed to be nothing that Carlisle couldn't do.

I knew I should pay attention to what he was saying, this was my wedding after all, but I couldn't. Not with Edward's face so close to mine, the face I was prepared to spend the rest of my life, the rest of eternity with. This is what I wanted, there was no doubt.

"I do," Edward's voice cut through my thoughts and I realized what Carlisle was saying. Where we really to the end already? All my hours of anticipation, the seconds ticking by as slow as molasses, and now, when it actually mattered it was just going to speed by without a glance behind.

"…you Isabella Swan, take Edward Cullen to be your husband?"

Gazing into Edward's earnest, loving eyes there was no doubt of my answer. There never was.

"I do."

Esme broke from the formation and approached, handing us both our wedding bands and relieving me of my bouquet. Edward's hands were ice on mine as he slipped the ring easily onto my finger. Mine were embarrassingly shaky and warm as I repeated the act, but I wouldn't let it bother me. Nothing could ruin today, not even my sweaty, uneven hands.

Carlisle announced something else and I felt Edward wrap his hand around my shoulders as he pulled me close, pressing his lips to mine. My eyes closed as the bliss of his kiss embraced me, filling me with warm passion. We had shared many kisses before now, in every shape and form, but none of them had been as wonderful, as beautiful, as _perfect_ as this one. This was the kiss of all kisses, a kiss that paled every previous one in comparison.

Unfortunately all good things come to an end and much too soon Edward peeled away from me, his face glowing in a manner I had never seen before. His smiled with true, pure happiness; with joy that I had never before witnessed, and the only thing that mattered in the entire world was that _I_ was the one who had brought it to him.

I tore my gaze away from Edward, my husband, for a moment to smile my thanks at Carlisle. He simply nodded in return, but I knew that he was accepting me as part of his family, and I knew I would never be alone again.

Ever.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? I'll link to a picture of Bella's wedding dress in my profile if you want to see what I had in mind. Let me know what you thought of it!**

**Ok, so I have several ideas in mind for a new full-length fanfiction. I'll list them below and you can vote on which you would like to read most. I might put this in my profile as well. **

**1. What if Edward hadn't beaten Victoria in the end of Eclipse? What if she had just been a tad more cunning, a slight bit more resourceful and had managed to escape, taking Bella with her. What if she decided to make Edward play a deadly game in order to get her back? Would he risk everything to save her?**

**2. Twilight written 24-style! Every chapter is one hour of the day. Jasper goes missing and Bella recieves an anonymous note telling her to turn on the TV. They see a killing that only a vampire could be responsible for. The mysterious note-sender threatens to expose Jasper as the killer _and_ a vampire, unless...**

**3. Set after Edward leaves in New Moon, Bella's distraught and carefree nature causes a horrible accident that leaves her paralyzed. Can she recover from this without a certain someone? And what will Edward's reaction be if he ever does find out? (I know this sounds cheesy, but I don't know a better way to present the idea...)**

**Alrighty, there you have it. Which would like to read most? Let me know!**


End file.
